


Something about Your Smile

by Musiciati



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Food Poisoning, Italian Countryside, There's ice cream, You can never have too much fluff, everyone's a winner?, i suck at summaries but I promise the story is much more entertaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiciati/pseuds/Musiciati
Summary: Yor wants to see Loid smile, Anya is there for the ride, and Frankie and Yuri cause a commotion.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Something about Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my very first Spy x Family work and I hope you all could bare with the horrible grammar and punctuations. I'll get better at it, hopefully...  
> Anyway, I was read some one-shots recently and got inspired to put a Spy x Family twist on it and so here we are, haha.

Loid Forger is perfect.

Yor wasn’t blind. She was fully aware that Loid was a very handsome man, with those sparkling blue eyes and disheveled blonde hair, who wouldn’t be swayed by such looks.

But, it wasn’t just his looks, the way he carried himself, his etiquette, the way that Yor talked to him, and he always somehow has a way of answering back cleverly. Not only that, but Loid was a great listener, and every time Yor asked for his opinion on this or that, Loid never faltered in giving back solid advice. 

Honestly, living with Loid and Anya, Yor has never been happier. 

But, Yor knew that Loid wasn’t giving her any special treatment and that this whole sham marriage was just a benefit for both parties in the end. That’s why Yor knew that all the elegant and kind smiles that Loid showed her were just a facade of his. She knew that Loid is a kind and caring person and that it’s just part of his charm that he gave such polite smiles, but what Yor wanted to see was his real smile, even if only once. 

“Loid, what flavor do you like?”

“Hmm...probably vanilla.”

As expected, a straightforward answer with a polite smile.

“What about you, Yor? Which flavor do you like?”

“Well, I like strawberries. It’s sweet and, the flavor reminds me of summertime. When Yuri and I were children, our family used to go to this farm in the summer and, we’d pick fresh strawberries and then gorge ourselves until we’re about to pop.”

“Seems like you had fun back then.”

“Yeah, we did.” 

A subdued silence followed afterward when suddenly they found themselves at the front of the counter, where Loid asked for one vanilla and one strawberry cone from the cashier. Meanwhile, Yor turned around to look at the commotion stirring about in the corner of the ice cream parlor. 

“Alright, the rules are simple. The first one to finish the sundae to the bottom of the bowl in 10 minutes is the winner.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that I have quite the sweet tooth, so be prepared to lose.”

“Ha! I’ve been eating my beloved sister’s concoctions for years, this challenge will be easy.”

Amidst the bickering between Frankie and Yuri, Anya was happily giggling to herself, admiring the ~~monstrosity~~ masterpiece put in front of them. It consisted of two identical sundaes filled to the brink with whatever candies and sweets the parlor had in stock, and completely drowned in chocolate, in what could only be a child’s greatest dream and a parent’s nightmare. 

What caused this whole mess in the first place, was all due to a promotion by the ice cream parlour, with the prize being a voucher for five free ice cream sundaes if one could finish the giant dessert in the time allotted. Thankful Loid had talked Anya out of getting one and offered a peanut butter sundae instead, but not one for disappointment, Frankie volunteered himself and this set off threatened Yuri’s ‘Anya’s Favorite Uncle’ position and led to Yuri competing as well. 

In the end, Anya got her free vouchers, promising to bring her friends there next time and for who won? Well, with Loid scowling and lugging Frankie to a taxi with Yor right behind Loid, dragging a passed-out Yuri, it seemed in the end, the only winner was Anya that night. 

***

Loid Forger is still perfect. 

Not only did he remember the conversation at the ice cream parlour, but he somehow pulled some strings, and the family along with some baggage are on vacation in the southern country. 

“I’m really happy to be here Loid, but do you think that they will be okay together?”

“Those bothersome sneaky brats.”

“What?” 

“Uhh, I mean they should be fine, as long as they’re not up to scheming anything.”

Yor kept smiling and decided to push at Loid’s slip-up.

“You think so...I’m kind of worried what could happen to my precious little brother with a bothersome brat like Frankie.”

“Wait, what I meant was Frankie swore he’s over those challenges, and he’s my friend, after all, so I trust...his word.”

Unexpectedly, Yor witnessed Loid’s face losing a bit of composure and turn slightly red with embarrassment. His usual reassuring smile cracked just a bit, but to Yor was sure that she was on the right track against such a tough opponent. 

***

Contrary to their worries, Frankie and Yuri were on good terms and kept Anya plenty occupied with the sights and activities on the farm. 

On a sunny afternoon, everyone was waiting outside for their host to come out and drive them to one of the nearby coasts for a nice picnic. However, their host was running late, when suddenly there was a loud boom coming from the side garage. A second later, a puff of smoke and a frazzled bespectacled man appeared from the garage. 

“Umm, sorry about that folks, but it seems the motor isn’t working. Might have to cancel the picnic and further activities until we can get the automobile fixed.”

“Oh! Frankie, maybe you can help. I’ve seen you tinker with gadgets before, maybe you can fix it.”

“Well actually Yor, Loid is more familiar with motors, you know.”

“Wow! Loid, is that true?”

“Oh, umm that’s...I’ve tinkered a little bit, but I’m not an expert.”

“What, just a couple of weeks ago you-..gah!”

Frankie was suddenly rubbing at his side, while Loid gave a pointed look.

“Don’t worry about them, Yor. This capable, young brother of yours will fix it. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

“Umm...Frankie, Loid, maybe you should join him. You know just to see if you can lend a helping hand. The more the merrier right?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Don’t worry Yor, we’ll keep an eye on him.”

As the men walked off, Yor thought that there seems to be more to the calm Loid Forger than she knew. 

***

Today we were planning to have horseback riding and Anya hasn’t stopped bouncing around in excitement ever since. However, Loid was late for breakfast so Yor decided to check in on him. 

“Loid, are you in here?”

The sound of flushing and the rustling of a door appeared Loid from the bathroom looking pale.

“Oh, Yor...good morning”

“Umm...good morning Loid...are you feeling okay?”

Loid was looking a little pale and was gripping the doorway.

“What? No...I feel fine..ugh”

Loid stumbles forward and Yor hurries to steady him and leads him to the bed.

“You are not fine Loid. You really shouldn’t try pushing yourself.”

“But, Anya...the horses.”

“Anya will still be able to ride horses even if you’re not there. Anyway, you can barely stand, can you seriously think you can be riding a horse right now?”

Yor placed the back of her hand on Loid's forehead as she helped him settle onto the bed.  
"Oh my, Loid you have a fever. You definitely cannot leave the bed now."

Loid has since given up trying to get up and has conceded to be smothered by blankets by Yor. 

“Oh, alright, I really am no match for you, but I hate to leave Anya to them.”

Yor laughs and reassures Loid.

“You know they aren’t so bad, and Anya is having fun, so just rest while I go downstairs and get you some soup and tea.”

“Oh, okay thank you, but Yor I would hate if you missed out on the fun by nursing me. You should just leave the soup and tea here and go ahead. I’ll be fine really.”

Loid’s weak smile faltered when Yor glared at him.

“Seriously Loid, I’m not going to abandon you while you’re sick and especially when you’ve done so much for me okay. Plus, Anya, you and I went strawberry picking the other day, and that was the main reason I was excited to go here. So just rest and I’ll be back shortly.”

By the time Yor reached the door, she glanced back and smiled as Loid was already fast asleep. 

_ ‘You know, he really is cute when he sleeps.’  _

***

Luckily Loid was fully recovered the next day and was ready for whatever adventure was in store for them.

“You know, I think it was the seafood we got at the little store the other day that might have made me sick.”

“Oh my goodness! Loid, I made you get sick!”

Yor gripped Loid’s arm in horror with tears beginning to well up.

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember, we switched plates because I thought that your meal looked really tasty...I can’t believe it’s my fault...oh no...I’m so sorry Loid.”

By this point, Yor was starting to cry with guilt, luckily the rest of the group were ways ahead on the path. Loid was already full handling one Briar, adding another would be utter chaos. 

“Yor, it’s not your fault at all, I just got a little sick, but I’m all fine now, and look on the bright side, I got some well-needed rest.” 

“Well, I’m glad to see that you regained your energy. Anyway, didn’t you think the saleslady looked a lot like your assistant?”

“Hmm...must have been a coincidence...”

*HONK!*HONK!*

"Papa! Mama! Hurry up, it's time to seize the slides!"

"She means to see the sights, but she's right, it'll be quite the ride to the beach, but if we leave now, we should be able to be there by the time the tide is low." 

Yuri, Frankie, and Anya were already getting settled into the car when Loid stood there frozen on the gravel.

Yor notices that Loid has stopped walking and turns to see his face in shock and something more...

"Loid, are you alright? You're not sick again are you?"

"Yor...where did these cars come from?"

"Oh umm, they came from your work, something about a thank you for your dedication for your years of working at the hospital. They rented it for us to use for the rest of our vacation. Isn't that nice?"

"This is way more than nice, it's a beauty."

Loid was already reaching out to admire the sleek black convertible, while Anya settling into her seat in and Yuri and Frankie were arguing over who was driving the stately saloon car. 

Yor let him have a couple of minutes before walking up to him. 

"So, you ready to go?"

"Am I? Yeah! Let's go. Hey, Frankie, Yuri, once you figure out who's driving let me know. I'm taking lead in this car."

"Yeah, Yeah give us a minute."

"Okay, since I won the last contest, I should be the one to drive the jag."

"What! No fair, if it wasn't for the killer brain freeze at the end I would have won."

"Oh, it's okay Uncle Yuri, you can play I spy with me."

"Okay, great it's settled. Come on Yor."

Yor stood there frozen between both cars as Loid opened the door for her.

"Oh, we're riding together."

"Yeah of course you're riding with me. Come on, let's go."

Yor hurried into the seat and was shocked as Loid started the car and sped off the gravel road.

As they continued to take speed, Yor could feel the wind cutting by and couldn't help but let out a laugh they raced by.

"This wind, this speed, doesn't it feel great!"

Yor looked at Loid as he let out a great whoop and there it was, Loid smiling, a grin filled with the look of being free and pure joy. Yor couldn't help but mirror the infectious grin.

"Yeah, it's breathtaking."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of extra notes:  
> First off, Anya and the gang should go on an ice cream date with the free ice cream vouchers.  
> I imagined the vacation location being south with Italian vibes.  
> Yes, somehow Yuri and Frankie managed to sneak/coerce themselves onto the trip.  
> Backstory on Loid knowing about motors was due to the fact that when he was young, he would pass by the mechanics and sometimes help them out and learned a lot about motors there. Loid stopped Frankie from telling because it didn't fit the MO Loid was going for, but we all know Yor wouldn't care, but think it was beneficial once they got their Trabant on the road.  
> Loid got food poisoning caused by a disguised Fiona, who was trying to make Yor look bad, but ended up backfiring in a bad way. Poor Loid.  
> The cars I was imaging were a Jaguar MK9 and the 1963 Jaguar E Type, it's for the mission that we keep all members of the Forger family happy and in style for their vacation, thank the finances of WISE and guilt for Twilight's overtime/underpaid self.  
> Near the end, I originally wanted Frankie and Loid to have a racing contest but decided against it, but Loid would of left Frankie in the dust tbh.  
> Well, I might have lost track of Yor trying to catch/make Loid smile a bit in the middle and it may have been bumpy at parts, but I still hope this put a smile on people's faces nonetheless.  
> Honestly, I got some crazy ideas for stories with this fandom, but I'm more of a reader than a writer, so I usually never finish writing anything. So, I find this to be an accomplishment that I actually completed this story.  
> Anyway, if I find the time or inspiration maybe I'll drop a couple more stories in the future.  
> Until then!


End file.
